The plumbing facilities of house trailers commonly terminate in an accumulator tank that must be drained periodically. The procedure for accomplishing this involves the placement of the trailer within a few feet of a receiving tank present in trailer park areas. A special hose is connected to the accumulator tank of the trailer and to the receiving tank, and opening a dump valve will result in a transfer of the accumulated material. This is usually followed by a flushing operation. The transfer hose is usually stored in the trailer, and returned to storage position after the operation has been completed. It has recently become common practice to provide storage space for the hose in the tubular rear bumper of the trailer. A suitable cap closes off the open end of the bumper after the hose has been placed in storage position. Obviously, the handling of the hose is a somewhat distasteful job, and is commonly performed with the aid of rubber gloves. The hoses have a standard coupling for engaging the accumulator tank of the trailer, with the coupling and the tank fitting providing for a twist lock that secures the hose in position. While this can be performed while gripping the relatively clean exterior of the hose, the removal of the hose from storage position in the bumper requires laying hold of the end of the coupling within the open end of the bumper. This is the portion of the operation that has been responsible for the common use of rubber gloves.